This invention relates generally to combustion devices and, more particularly, to emission control systems for combustion devices.
During a typical combustion process within a furnace, boiler, or combustion turbine, for example, combustion gases are produced. Known combustion gases may contain combustion products including, without limitation, carbon monoxide, water, hydrogen, nitrogen and/or mercury generated as a direct result of combusting gas, solid and/or liquid fuels. Before the combustion gases are exhausted into the atmosphere, combustion byproducts, such as particulates, mercury and oxides of nitrogen (NOx), may be removed according to governmental and/or environmental requirements, standards and procedures.
At least one conventional system for removing combustion byproducts from combustion gases includes a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system that utilizes ammonia reducing agents. However, the use of such systems may involve safety and environmental issues associated with ammonia storage, transport and delivery, formation of ammonia slip and associated secondary particulate matter, and problems associated with the formation of corrosive ammonia salts downstream of the SCR system.